


Gossip

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Gossip, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Kissing, M/M, Outing, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Public Display of Affection, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt felt a chill up his spine as he crouched down to observe from a rooftop at the edge of the Kitchen. Another type of invasion of some kind or other. Either that or some army worthy attempt from whoever or whatever had access to some massive robotic things. He wasn't sure but he could tell that though they were close, they weren't a problem. His muscles tensed as he felt Bruce leap toward the small flock heading toward the Kitchen. Matt stood, ready to join in, but the moment Bruce slammed into them, they caved, hissing electricity filling the air before they fell silent. He smirked as he finally called down, “You got this Big Green?”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page
Series: Novocaine [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Gossip

Matt felt a chill up his spine as he crouched down to observe from a rooftop at the edge of the Kitchen. Another type of invasion of some kind or other. Either that or some army worthy attempt from whoever or whatever had access to some massive robotic things. He wasn't sure but he could tell that though they were close, they weren't a problem. His muscles tensed as he felt Bruce leap toward the small flock heading toward the Kitchen. Matt stood, ready to join in, but the moment Bruce slammed into them, they caved, hissing electricity filling the air before they fell silent. He smirked as he finally called down, “You got this Big Green?”

Bruce actually jumped, startled enough, to make Matt flinch at the weighting hitting the ground again. “Yeah, Red, we got this.”

“Good, try and keep it on your side of the line.”

“Working on it,” Bruce chuckled as he drug the rubbish back across to the other piles starting to stack up. “We clear?”

Matt's head tilted, hearing a few responses over the com Bruce had to be using. “Looks clear, it's gone pretty quiet.” He smirked at Clint's tinny electronic voice.

Bruce brushed off his hands, “You guys got this?”

“Yeah, we got this.”

“Good, I'm going dark.”

“Night Jade Jaws.”

Matt was smiling as Bruce shifted, doing something with his ear before he turned and jumped toward him. He instinctively stepped back as Bruce landed hard on the edge he'd been standing on, “You know, that's hard on the knees.... and probably the building in your case.” Matt couldn't help but take a deep inhale at Bruce's scent. They needed to do more working out before having fun the way it tingle across his senses.

“Yeah, so I've heard.”

Matt smirked and bit at his lip as he reached out, a little surprised at the bare chest in front of him. “You done for the night?”

“Yeah, are you?”

Matt grinned, nodding before tilting his head up, “Yeah.”

Bruce chuckled as he scooped him up, humming when Matt reached up to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him, “You, wanna get outa here?”

Matt smiled, chuckling and nodding, “Yeah.” Bruce leaned down again, Matt moaned at the shifting as he had a no doubt bruising grip lifting him high enough to get a long and deep kiss. “Fuck me,” he finally panted out when Bruce finally let him back onto his feet.”

“Oh, we'll get to that, but first let's get out of here. Meet me at the apartment?”

Matt's legs felt a bit wobbly, but he nodded, “Yeah, I'll meet you at the apartment.”

-

Matt was bright eyed and bushy tailed on his way to the office. He rolled his eyes at Foggy's snickering at whatever was going on in the paper he was reading. “Any good news?”

“Eh, same old same old,” Matt blinked a the lie pounding in his buddy's chest.

“Same old, huh?”

“Just, usual gossip things is all. The annulment has been made public...”

“Ah, great, that means shutter bugs flocking around Bruce for statements,” he sighed.

“Well, probably. Just, be careful when you make trips over to the apartment, alright?”

“Mhm,” Matt hummed as Foggy grabbed the door to the office. “Morning Karen.”

She actually eeped, ruffling something paper, actually trying to hide it under the desk, “Morning!”

Foggy made a rather loud motion as Matt headed toward his office, earning a headtilt and frown when Karen was shifting quickly, nodding? “Okay, what's going on?”

“Nothing,” Karen's voice was high, quick, hiding something...

“Um, how'd last night go, pretty quiet?”

Matt shrugged, “Yeah, I guess, why?”

Foggy finally snickered and held up the paper he had been reading, “So... it seems that Daredevil and Hulk were got making out last night... on camera.”

Matt blinked, his brows tipped down in confusion before they arched back up, “Oh?”

Karen smacked Foggy with her paper, “Oh, yeah, they caught Daredevil climbing Hulk like a treat sucking face.”

Matt sighed, rubbing his eyes, “It was just a kiss...”

Foggy was nodding, “Yeah, buddy... So, Daredevil's just got called out for being the biggest size queen in New York... Any comment?”

Matt blinked before chuckling, “Where's my crown,” he was grinning as he sipped his coffee before heading to work.”


End file.
